


Potion

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Mirajane witnessed the longing gazes Gajeel and Levy give each other. The two seemed unaware they shared the same feelings, so she mixes a potion to break the ice between them. Her little concoction made those who drank it think about the object of their affections constantly. The daydreams varied from adorable to explicit, a side effect Levy and Gajeel experienced relentlessly. Sensual baths and erotic thoughts plague them until their forced to confront each other, leading to explosive results.





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr's Gajevy Week 2015. The prompt was "Daydreaming".

**Prompt: Daydreaming**

Mira watched as the Iron Dragon Slayer sitting over on the benches stared at the blue-haired script mage. She was laughing and talking with her comrades Jet and Droy. Amusement sparkled in her cerulean eyes as she witnessed the tick of annoyance in his jaw and his fists clenching by his sides when Jet put his arm around Levy’s shoulder. He got up and made his way to the exit, wild raven locks shifting over his back as the door swung open. He didn't hide his irritation.

Levy watched him go, a soft longing expression on her face. She wanted to get up and follow him, even raised herself from her chair before halfheartedly sitting back down. Levy exhaled, no longer paying attention to her friends’ conversation. She rested an elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. Mirajane could see her sigh from across the guild hall. 

They cared for each other; everyone could see it but them. Perhaps they needed a little push from her. There was a potion Mira could create to give them that little nudge. This potion would make them think about each other nonstop. Visions of their happiness would flood them until one would approach the other. Mirajane finished drying the beer mug in her hands before contemplating how she’d get them to drink it. The easiest idea flashed through her mind and just the person she needed to talk to came up to the bar.

“Good afternoon my child!” 

Mira smiled at her master. “Master Makarov, we should throw a party tomorrow.”

“Sounds great!”

The next evening, the Fairy Tail Guild hall was alight with festivities. Unhealthy amounts of alcohol left the bar, but everyone was enjoying themselves. Natsu and Gray were about to brawl, and ruin everything. Mirajane still hadn’t had time to give them the potion. Lucky for her, during their plate throwing match, they hit Erza in the face with one. They froze in terror as the fiery redhead stood to her feet, shaking with anger.

“Cut it out!” she yelled before rushing them, grasping them both by their clothes, and crashing their heads together with a loud crack.

She stepped over them while the other’s laughed. The She Demon’s attention turned to Gajeel as he sat down at the bar. Mira placed a sprinkle of the potion on top of the iron scraps she kept from him. Mirajane reached underneath the bar and gave the Dragon Slayer a plate full of iron sprinkled with the potion. It was clear and scentless so Gajeel wouldn’t foil her plan. That was clear by how he chomped away at his snacks. He paused and gazed the screw in his hand, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

“What is it?” Mira asked. “Need a beer to wash it down?”

“It tastes different,” he mumbled.

“Different how?”

“It tastes… sweeter,” he responded while continuing to eat. 

Gajeel finished his iron and surveyed the room. Mirajane knew he was searching for Levy and helped him out. 

“Oh, Levy!” Mirajane called, waving at the girl sat in the far-right corner of the guild reading a book. “Could you come here please?!”

Said woman closed her book and bounded over to them with a wide smile on her face. She sat down on the barstool next to Gajeel. She gazed over at him and said hello. Her voice was soft and shy, her gaze dropping to her lap as a red blush tinted her cheeks.

Gajeel stared at her for a moment, his eyes drinking her in before he coughed and turned away. “Hey Shrimp.”

Mirajane grabbed the glass of sweet tea she had infused with the potion and handed it to Levy. “I tried to add a little twist to my tea. Can you try it?”

Levy took a sip and blinked. “It tastes sweet, but different from what I'm used to. I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s tasty!”

Mira smiled warmly at her. “I’m glad you like it!”

Levy continued to sip her tea. It left a tingling sensation in her mouth as she drank. It was the best tea she’d ever had in her life. She stole a gaze at Gajeel before turning her attention back to her lap. Her heartbeat was going a mile a minute from how close he was. It was astonishing how her feelings changed from being terrified of Gajeel to caring for him. He was very handsome and had proven he’d changed many times. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that he made sure she stayed safe. 

She wondered when courage would bless her with its presence, so she could tell him how she felt. Levy hoped Gajeel felt a shred of what she felt for him. Was she asking too much? Just sitting there, Levy could see herself and Gajeel sitting underneath the large oak tree in the vast lands behind the guild. His back was against the tree, and she was between his legs, leaning against his broad chest. Gajeel's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

The warm breeze caressed her cheeks as she snuggled closer into his embrace. Levy gazed up into those crimson eyes that captivated her. A smirk crossed his features seconds before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Contentment washed over her, and she sighed. 

“Um, Levy?”

She jumped and returned her gaze to Mirajane. She noticed that Gajeel was no longer next to her. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you wanted more tea,” the other woman answered. She gave Levy a curious look, soft smile crossing her features. She leaned across the bar. “Who are you thinking about? Maybe a certain rough around the edges Dragon Slayer?”

Levy was drinking the last few sips of her tea when she choked. She coughed and hit her chest, trying to clear her lungs. “W-why would I be thinking about Gajeel?!”

Mira’s smile widened. “I didn’t say which dragon slayer.”

Levy’s cheeks flared even brighter. “Actually, I’ve got reading I need to get to. Thanks for the tea!”

With that, she scurried out of the guild hall with the one pulling the strings smiling at the work she’d done. Levy spaced out, a dreamy expression on her face. Mira's potion was working. Now, it was time to sit back and watch her handiwork play out. Next, maybe it was Natsu and Lucy’s turn. They were just as dimwitted to each other’s feelings as Gajeel and Levy were.

* * *

It was growing late so Levy headed home to take a warm bath, then curl up with a good book. That was the perfect evening for her. She wasn’t for the party scene that her friends liked to be around, at least not all the time. This was one of their many random parties, so she wouldn’t be missing out on much. After reaching her small home, Levy unlocked the front door and kicked off her shoes, making a beeline straight for her wonderful tub.

She gathered a towel, her book, and some clean clothes, setting them on the counter while she turned and let the water in the tub warm up. Levy had lavender bath beads she was dying to try out. They had been a gift from Lucy for her birthday last year. She’d yet to use them so might as well try them out tonight. 

Once the water reached a comfortable temperature, Levy shed her clothes and let the tub fill up. She grabbed her book off the counter, turned back around, and stuck her right toe in the water. It was nice and hot, almost too warm, but her body would grow used to it. Levy removed her foot, picked up her bath salts from next to the tub, and poured the coral colored salts in the tub. She watched as pink smoke billowed from the water’s surface. Levy sank into the warmth of the water, sighing in content at the tingling sensation the bath salts caused. It almost felt as if she was getting a massage.

Levy held her book up, leaned back against the porcelain tub, and opened to the last page she left off on. One thing people didn’t know about her was that romance novels were one of her guilty pleasures. In the story she was reading now, Shapeshifters kidnapped a woman. The one charged with keeping up with her could shapeshift into a lion. Watching Leverit’s gruff attitude become softer towards Serinya was super cute. The bond building between them was becoming more than captive and holder.

Leverit worried more about Serinya’s well-being even though he didn’t say it outright. He showed it by constantly protecting her. She was the key to their power, but he didn’t just save her because of that. Levy’s thoughts wandered over to that Dragon Slayer she couldn’t seem to get out of her mind. What was he doing right now? Was he in the tub, too? That caused her cheeks to tint pink, but she kind of wondered what it would be like to take a bath with him. It wasn’t like she wanted to see his… parts, but taking a bath together was something that couples did, right? Who was she kidding? Deep down, she wanted to see Gajeel naked.

Levy shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts then laid her head on the back of the tub, her book open and hanging off the side. Hazel orbs closed, mind wandering to thoughts of Gajeel in the bathroom with her seconds after she’d tried to clear her mind. It was almost as if she could feel his presence even though she knew he wasn’t there. Her book clattered to the floor as she reached up to wrap her arms around her shoulders, right leg crossing over left and she pulled it up closer to her. She could feel the cool metal against her skin as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

“Awfully cozy aren’t ya Shrimp?”

She was cozy. His warm chest against her back, large hands rubbing along her arms and down the sides of her breasts until his arms wrapped around her waist. Gajeel’s powerful legs moved over hers and pulled them open. Her core throbbed with anticipation of what was to come.

“I…” she spoke out loud. 

That caused her to snap her eyes open. What was with these daydreams?! The tub didn’t seem so great anymore. It gave her mind time to wander. Levy washed up and got out of the tub, hoping that those thoughts would swirl down the drain with the water, and the aching between her legs would subside.

* * *

Gajeel kicked open his front door while Panther Lily flew in after him. He watched his partner flop on the couch after kicking off his boots in the middle of the floor. He raked a hand through his ebony hair before closing his eyes and placing a hand over them.

“Something bothering you?” Panther Lily asked.

“Shut yer trap,” Gajeel mumbled.

“So, something is bothering you.” The Exceed landed on the arm of the chair. “Is it about Levy?”

Gajeel’s eyes shot open as he dropped his hand from his face. “What makes you think that?! I don’t care about that little Shrimp!”

Panther Lily rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t be any more obvious Gajeel. Your emotions speak much louder than your words.”

Gajeel exhaled. “I want to make sure she’s safe. That’s all.”

“But why do you want her safe?” Panther Lily pressed.

“Did ya forget about the shit I did to her?!” Gajeel snapped. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, expression falling. “I hurt her bad. I owe it to her.”

The black cat also crossed his arms over his chest. “Is this why you won’t pursue your feelings for her?”

“I-”

Panther Lily held up a paw, showing that there was no point in him even trying to deny it. “We’ll drop that for now, but why did you leave?”

“I keep having daydreams about her,” Gajeel confessed. “I don’t know why the fuck they’re so persistent. I’ve thought about… ya know… if she…”

Panther Lily understood and nodded to show acknowledgement. Gajeel growled before continuing. “They’ve gotten really bad today. I had to get away from her.” The Iron Dragon Slayer reached for his boots. “I need to find Salamander.”

Panther Lily watched with amusement as Gajeel stormed out of the house to burn off some steam. The sooner he told Levy how he felt, the faster he wouldn’t be so miserable, but Gajeel wasn’t the type to speak his feelings. The cat picked up on his embarrassment, and it was a dead giveaway that Gajeel didn’t think he deserved Levy’s affection; however, Gajeel didn’t get to decide his worthiness of Levy’s time, she did. He’d learn that one day, but it would take Levy shouting it into his face for him to realize it. 

Gajeel sniffed the air, looking for the stench of fire and charcoal. It was the one scent he could never rid himself of. It looked like he was still at the guild party. Gajeel smirked and made a beeline for it. When he got there, he threw open the double doors and followed his nose instead of bothering with looking around for him. The scent led him over to a table where he and Bunny Girl were talking. The conversation looked serious; that didn’t matter to Gajeel.

He made it to Natsu’s side and grabbed him by his scarf. “Fight me Salamander!”

“Hey, you bastard!” Natsu yelled. He took one solid look at Gajeel. “What’s got your iron panties in a bunch?!”

Gajeel aimed a punch at Natsu’s smug little shit face, grinning when he hit the mark, sending the other dragon slayer through a row of tables. When the dust settled, the pink haired mage was standing and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

“If that’s how you wanna play,” he said, readying himself for combat.

“Oh no!” Lucy cried. “You guys will destroy the guild hall! Take it outside!”

They didn’t seem to hear her as they stalked towards each other, wicked smile on their faces. This would get ugly fast. The blonde turned to Erza for help. The redhead was between the two males and grabbed them both by their vests. They protested as Erza dragged them out back and hurled them into the massive grassland behind the guild. 

Erza dusted off her hands and gazed at them. “I will not allow you to destroy the guild hall. Fight out here.”  She turned and went back inside.

Gajeel stood up first, frowning at the throbbing pain in his neck from how he landed. Natsu rubbed the back of his head. “Does she have to be so rough?!” The coral haired male turned his attention to his fellow mage. “What the hell’s your problem?!”

“I don’t have a problem!” Gajeel snapped. “I want to kick your ass, that's it!”

Natsu scoffed. “Don’t think you can fool me Metal Head. You’ve got a black cloud following you with that nasty stench of iron.”

Gajeel wasn’t surprised that Salamander could see right through his ruse. That didn’t matter. He was there to help him blow off some steam and keep his thoughts off a certain blue-haired wizard. Gajeel readied himself to attack just as Natsu prepared to counter-attack.

They fought hard for the better part of three hours. It was almost eleven by the time they finished. They were both sweating, bleeding, and grinning. The raven-haired male wiped the sweat that was trickling down his brow with the back of his dirtied hand before turning away from Natsu and waving it dismissively.

“You did your job,” he called. “See ya.”

“Just talk to her you idiot!” came the fire dragon slayer’s response. 

Gajeel’s eyes shot open in surprise as he whirled around. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

Natsu held a fist up. “You know what I’m talking about! Don’t play stupider than you are!”

Gajeel’s hand shot out to grasp the other male’s vest. “Listen you asshole, why don’t you go talk to your ‘her’?! You can't give me advice when you don’t follow it yourself?!”

Natsu scratched his head. “It’s good advice! I just haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

It looked like they both were in the same predicament. Gajeel wondered if it were the same for the girls involved in this. Levy’s face filtered into his mind again. He could see that radiant smile, bright eyes, and soft expression on her heart-shaped face. Her gentle laughter echoed in his sensitive ears, and he shook his head. He took off, hell-bent on showering and possibly picking a fight with Panther Lily. Fighting was the only time she didn’t plague his thoughts… as much.

“Where are you going?!” Natsu shouted after him, but Gajeel didn’t answer.

He was halfway to his house by then. When he got there, he was a little pissed that Panther Lily wasn’t home. The Exceed probably was at the guild hall with Carla and Happy. Fuck him for having friends… not like he wanted any. Gajeel pulled his tank off and winced at the pain in his back. When he did that, his nose crinkled. He needed a shower _now_. 

Gajeel sang to himself, trying to rid thoughts of Levy that already formed. What was she doing right now? Maybe showering just like he was. He could see her getting out of the shower, her body wet and slick, perky breasts bouncing a little as she stepped out. Her cobalt hair was glossy against her head, bringing out the amber color of her eyes. He groaned as his cock hardened thinking about her. It looked like it might be a cold shower tonight.

“Why won’t you get out of my head?” he growled to himself. 

The powerful mage stripped out of the rest of his clothes once he got in the bathroom. He welcomed the coldness of the tile floor underneath his feet as he turned on the shower. Gajeel slid the curtain back and got into the billowing embrace of the water. It pelted his sore muscles like a massage he needed. Tinges of blood and dirt swirled down into the drain, washing the evidence of his battle away. He lathered up, enjoying the rich earthy smell of the body wash Levy had gotten him for Christmas last year. 

“Levy,” he whispered. “Fuck!”

Gajeel washed up then set to work on his hair, the whole time visions of himself and the woman plaguing his thoughts filtering in and out of his mind. Those daydreams were not helping at all with his hard-on, so he turned the faucet to cold with anger, holding back a shout when the icy stream hit his chest and torso. When he stepped out, he was a shivering wet mess. Goosebumps rose on his tanned skin, and his teeth felt like they were about to clack. Good thing it was much warmer outside the shower. Gajeel grabbed a black towel, dried his hair and body, then wrapped it around his waist. He was starving. 

He froze in his tracks and sniffed the air. Was she here? Gajeel jogged to his kitchen and saw her at the stove. Her back was to him, unaware of his presence behind her. His red gaze trailed over soft looking shoulders to her distinct shoulder blades, then down her back to the curve of her bottom visible through her yellow dress. Her toned legs looked long although she was much shorter than him. That hard-on he’d thought he’d gotten rid of was showing itself again.

“What are you doing in my house?” Gajeel questioned.

Levy jumped, almost dropping the plate of iron in her hands. “I! I… um... I just wanted to talk to you.”

Gajeel watched as Levy looked him over just as he had done her. She bit her lip, and that was enough to bring his erection back full force. It was clear she noticed when her eyes dropped lower and widened. 

“Ga-Gajeel!” she stammered. “Your…”

“I’m a fucking guy,” he snapped with embarrassed. “Cocks are supposed to do that!”

“But why?” she asked innocently.

“Because of you,” he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Get out. Leave the iron on the counter.”

Gajeel turned away to go back to his room and sulk until she left, but he froze when arms around his torso. He froze, unsure of what to do. He wanted to yank free of her grasp, but this was something he wished for. Levy's forehead rested in the middle of his back.

“What are you doing?” Gajeel questioned.

“I just want to be close to you,” Levy breathed. “I’ve always wanted to.”

“Levy, I don’t care about you,” he snapped. “Whatever you think you’re feeling for me-"

“Shut up Gajeel,” she commanded while walking around him, so he had to face her. “I don’t believe for a second that you don’t care about me. Your actions don’t match your words.”

Gajeel didn't know what to say. She called his bluff so easily it was astounding. He thought being mean to her would push her away, but she was more stubborn than he’d thought. More than anything, he wanted to accept her advances, but there was that nagging sensation deep within his core that continued to remind him of what he did to her. 

“You don’t wanna chase after a man like me,” he murmured. “I’m no good for you.”

“You _used_ to be no good for me,” Levy corrected. “You’re not the same man I met all those years ago. You have a purpose now. I don’t think you liked the life you were living before.”

“That’s the thing!” he shouted, grasping her shoulders and turning her to press her up against the nearest wall. “I liked hurting people! Having people cower and fear got my blood running hot! I still love it! Stop pretending like you know me so well!”

Instead of anger lacing across her features, Levy smiled. “There’s nothing you can say to scare me away Gajeel. I can’t deny how I’ve been feeling… I’ve even been having daydreams about you and us nonstop!”

The blue-haired mage’s face turned bright red, and she closed her eyes as if willing herself out of the situation. “This is so embarrassing!”

Levy had enough and turned to bolt out of the door, but Gajeel’s iron grip stopped her. She looked back to see an expression that she’d never seen before crossing his rugged features. He looked through her as if he could see into the crevices of her soul. Every secret, every lonely tear ever shed; it was visible to him.

“I had daydreams too. Weird we were having 'em at the same time.”

Levy put two and two together before slapping her hand against her forehead. “I bet it was Mira. She put something in my tea.”

Gajeel frowned. “No wonder my fucking iron tasted different! Wait until I see that little wench.”

Levy giggled. “She could see we needed a little push too.”

Gajeel released her arm. “What do you mean?”

Levy shy nature appeared again, her fingers linked in front of her as she looked up at the man she’d grown fond of. “I finally got to tell you the truth.”

There was a calming silence between them for a moment. They gazed at each other until Levy could no longer hold it, and her eyes averted to the side. Gajeel still wore only in a towel. The Script Mage watched his lean body and the muscles shifting underneath taunt skin was making her mouth go dry.

“I think you should put some clothes on,” she suggested.

“Levy,” Gajeel growled.

The primal tone of his voice made her take a step back. That wasn’t allowed by Gajeel. He advanced on her so fast and pressed his lips against hers, stealing her breath away. Levy didn’t stop to ponder what was going on. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and linked her fingers into his damp hair.  This was nothing like the illusions of her mind. Him grasping her hips was almost surreal. Her lover pulled her flush against his body; Gajeel’s heartbeat thumped against her chest. His body emitted heat like a furnace against her cooler skin. 

Levy gasped when Gajeel’s hands ran up her sides, and when she did, he took that moment, to invade her mouth. His warm tongue running along hers was almost intoxicating. The script mage grew lightheaded as the Iron Dragon slayer stole the breath from her body. They pulled apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. Bright red burned into hazel just as Gajeel reached up to grasp her chin.

“Are you sure about this Levy?" he questioned. "There’s no changing your mind. I won’t let ya.”

“I’ll never change my mind,” Levy assured, running slender fingers against his angular jaw as she spoke.

“Fuck,” Gajeel cursed.

Levy squeaked when her lover hauled her up bridal style and carried back to where she knew Gajeel’s room was. She’d never ventured there, but if they were heading to his bedroom… his bed, it was obvious what would happen. Levy only had sex once. However, this was the man she loved. The guy she’d given her virginity to turned out to be a terrible person. Levy wasn't concerned about that with Gajeel.

Levy got tossed on the bed, landing on a mound of soft black pillows. Gajeel was on her in less than a second, situating himself between her legs and lowering his mouth to drop searing kisses along the hollow of her throat. Levy groaned when his fangs brushed against her skin. His weight on top of her was comforting and made her feel more like a woman, _his_ woman. Gajeel untied her white sash and pulled her dress down, exposing her breasts. 

Gajeel watched as his woman’s cheeks tinted pink and she looked away. Her arms came up to cover her breasts, but he clamped her to the bed by her wrists. His eyes drank in her creamy skin and rosy pink nipples that heaved with each breath she took. His mouth attracted to her like a bee to honey.

“Gajeel!” Levy cried when he latched his warm mouth onto her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it until it perked.

He grinned against her and let her hand go to grasp her abandoned breast. Levy was becoming like putty in his molding hands. She arched her back into his mouth. He sucked firmly while massaging the other. The little mewls that were escaping her fueled him to move to the next level. His cock was throbbing, and Gajeel couldn’t imagine anything else but her soft lips around him. He released her nipple with a sound pop and continued to undress her, pulling the yellow material down her body, leaving only silk cotton panties. 

Her arousal hit his nostrils like a train, almost causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. So earthy and sweet. His mouth watered and without hesitating, Gajeel threw his towel off, ripped her underwear to shreds, and hauled her up, so he could lie down. Levy realized the position Gajeel put them in: her bare sex was hovering over his face while she was on all fours. Amber orbs locked with the most impressive male anatomy she’d ever seen. It stood proudly with a thick vein going up its side. Levy’s curiosity got the better of her, and she grasped him at the base. She moaned when Gajeel’s mouth latch onto her already wet sex, and his tongue swirled in that same motion he’d done to her nipples.

Levy’s legs shook like Jell-O. His hands clamped down on her ass and pulled her more onto his face. His growled while he licked her womanhood, causing her core to throb. Levy licked the tip with a boldness she didn't know she possessed. A small smile crossed her features when his thigh jumped at the sensation. She enveloped him into her mouth, his cock hot and thick. There was no way she’d be able to fit the whole thing in her mouth, but the mage made up for it by licking the sides and jacking the base when she sucked the tip.

“Levy,” he groaned.

He gave her bottom a hard smack. Levy squeaked, surprised she liked that. Gajeel slid back from underneath her. He grasped her by her hair, pulled her off, and yanked her towards him. She fell on top of him and gave her lover a confused look.

“Did… did you not like it?” 

Her voice sounded deflated. Gajeel kissed her hard, making her taste herself on his mouth. He pulled away and said, “I liked it too much.”

Levy smiled and situated herself over his throbbing cock. Gajeel’s hands gripped her hips. “Go as slow as you need to.”

She smiled at him and grasped his dick in her small hand to align him with her entrance. "I don’t want you to go slow for long.”

With that, Levy slowly sheathed the Iron Dragon Slayer within her warm heat. Moans escaped their mouths in unison once she sat on top of him. Levy paused for a moment to let her body adjust to his size. She placed her hands on his broad chest and experimentally lifted her hips before sliding back down. Gajeel’s fingers were digging into her sides as she picked up the pace, studying his features while she rocked back and forth along his member slick with her juices.

She’d only continued for a few more minutes when Gajeel sat up and pushed her onto her back, never leaving her body. Gajeel leaned down and licked the shell of her ear. “So, you want it rough, huh?”

Levy wasn’t given a chance to answer. Gajeel’s powerful hips slammed forward into her. Levy’s moans were turning into screams as he pounded her into the mattress. Their bodies were slick with sweat, moans echoing off the walls in a tangle of limbs. Gajeel folded Levy’s legs back, holding them there with his arms. He slammed into her, hitting a spot Levy never knew existed.

“I’m almost there,” he panted.

His movements slowed and finally a deep groan emitted from his lips. Their breathing was heavy, chest heaving. Gajeel pulled himself from Levy and looked at her, loving the “I’ve been fucked” appearance about her. Blue strands were sticking out all over, cheeks still tinted pink, and a soft smile on her face. She still looked energetic. Gajeel knew how to fix that. He held up his middle finger to her and Levy studied it for a moment. Her eyes widened.

“Is-is that- “

“A dildo,” Gajeel informed. “I’m gonna make you come Levy.”

Her womanhood was already throbbing and hearing those dirty words come out of his mouth help ease it. Levy realized she had a lot of exploring to do with her sex life. Gajeel slid his transformed digit into her dripping heat. Levy gasped, the cool sensation foreign, but amazing at the same time. Her lover had made the “dildo” curved, and it was rubbing right up against her g-spot. His hot mouth locked on her pussy once again. 

Levy threw her head back and tangled her hands through his wild mane. “Gajeel!” she sobbed in pleasure.

Her cries were like music to his ears and Gajeel savored them like a drug he’d been high on. He would have her again tonight. He put a little more pressure on her g-spot, Gajeel continued to work his finger inside her while his tongue drew fast circles around her clit. The delicious sensation was too much; he could tell as Levy tried to pull him off or scoot away. 

“I-” Levy started but was having difficulty finishing her sentence. “I’m-”

“Come for me Levy,” he growled.

That spring that had been tightening in her lower belly released and the most euphoric sensation ran through her entire pelvic region. As the waves of her orgasm washed over her, Levy sat up and gazed over at her lover, who had a very smug look on his face. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him, embracing her.

“Gajeel?”

“Yeah?”

Levy laid her head in the crook of his neck. “I want you to know this isn’t just sex for me. I really- ”

“Shut it Shrimp,” Gajeel interrupted. He looked away for a moment, dark eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t just fuck anything ya know.”

Levy looked up at him. “So, are we… like a thing?”

“You’re my fucking woman,” he snapped. “Is that what you wanna hear?!”

Levy smiled. “Yes.”

That was what she wanted. She’d have to thank Mirajane for jumping in and giving them the push, they needed. She could study and replicate the potion Mira used on her. After all, the looks the She Devil gave the guild master’s grandson hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“I think we can to get Mira back."

“I’m all for it," Gajeel agreed with smirk.

Back at the guild, Mirajane sneezed. “Someone must be talking about me!”


End file.
